Heist
by FleaBee
Summary: Two thieves with multiple personalities meet. One-Shot.


**Heist**

Someone had tripped the alarms, but it wasn't him, he was always so careful, he never tripped alarms even with the changes in technology during the few thousand years that he'd been locked away in the Millennium Ring. He'd always been good at adapting to change when it came to security, you had to be if you wanted to survive in the business he worked in. He snatched the goods that he came in to steal before he was caught and turned around as he saw a clearly confused woman looking around the building in fear. She was obviously the one who had tripped off the alarm. It was a mystery how she got that far in when she clearly didn't know where she was.

"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" she asked him clearly confused about how she came to be there. It reminded him of his host when he completely overshadowed him and then gave back control in odd situations. Ryou's reactions were hilarious to watch, even if he hadn't done anything. Sometimes he'd go and overshadow Ryou for five minutes and change all the clocks in his house so it seemed like he had hours missing from his day or he'd leave notes lying around the house confessing to crimes that they'd seen on the news that he hadn't been involved in at all. It was hilarious watching his young host backtracking through the diary he kept detailing the missing hours and sometimes days, weeks or months.

"We're in the Domino City Museum" he announced to her. He loved stealing from his host's father; he considered it payback for neglecting his host. "And it's after hours so you shouldn't be here."

"Domino City" she exclaimed. "That's hours from West City. What day is it?"

"Thursday." He filled her in and watched as the lady sighed. "I'm missing three days, guess it could be worse." She completed in a cheery tone.

He spoke to her for five minutes before he decided to give control back to his host and then watched in the shadows.

YGO

The young host turned around in fear at the blaring alarms, any minute now someone would be along to check up on what had set them off, luckily or unlucky for him he was somewhere he was familiar with, the museum his father looked after. It wasn't the first time he'd come to in the museum at night time and it probably wouldn't be the last, but it was the first time the alarms had ever been set off when he came to, he wondered if the spirit of the ring set this up as a test for him? It was then he realised he wasn't alone and that someone was talking to him. He looked over at the woman blue haired woman who looked just as flustered and confused as he felt.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked her, she didn't work at the museum. Maybe she was a tourist who'd got locked in the toilets after hours. It had happened before.

"I'm Launch," she replied.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"You told me Thursday a few minutes ago," she replied.

If it really were Thursday, he'd only lost a couple of hours. "I was? I'm sorry I don't remember what we were talking about? Actually, before you answer that should get out of here." He took her hand and led her through the museum, wondering what his other self had done this time.

They were two blocks away from the museum when she sneezed. He looked on in surprise as her hair and eyes changed colour. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a machine gun. It reminded him of the video he'd seen of the spirit pulling knives from the shadows.

"Who are you? What are you doing with me?" she demanded to know.

Ryou took a step back in fear looking at the gun in her hand.

"You were at the museum, the alarms were going, I got you out of there," He replied as calmly as possible.

He felt himself being pushed to the back of his mind he tried to fight it, he wanted to be in control, but no matter how often he tried, he always managed to fail and the spirit took over.

DBZ

"What are you?" the spirit demanded to know, not caring about the gun, already calling to the shadows if it became necessary to defend his host. He was rather fond of this body and suitable hosts were hard to find.

"I'm the one asking questions," She shouted back. "You interrupted me in the middle of my heist."

"That other girl, she was different than you, had no knowledge of the heist, so tell me which one of you is the host personality?"

"Neither, I was born like this," Launch replied.

She sneezed and once again the other girl was back, she dropped the gun and started to apologize for her behaviour.

"Interesting," the spirit stated. "You seem to swap when you sneeze."

"Yes, it's been like that since I can remember." He wasn't interested in dealing with the ditzy personality, but the strong blond haired woman had him intrigued. He let his host have control once again.

Ryou looked relieved when he realised the girl was no longer holding a gun at him but looked at the weapon that was on the floor.

"What just happened?" he asked her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He wouldn't put it past the spirit to have hurt the woman in some way. After all the Spirit had sent the majority of the friends he'd ever made to the shadows as payment for some imaginary rent. He was even worse when it came to dealing with strangers.

"You didn't do anything to me." She apologized. "I'm sorry for what the other me did to you."

"You change personalities?" Ryou asked Launch, slightly disbelieving, trying to push back the hope he felt, that there was someone else out there like him, Yugi didn't count since he and Yami seemed to co-exist with each other.

"Yes like I said just before ever since I can remember, I change when I sneeze." The woman replied.

"I didn't hear you say that. I swap personalities as well." Ryou replied slightly happily. "It only started when I got this ring, I have no control when he takes over, but he gets to choose when he's in control."

Sirens were now blaring in the background as police raced to the museum.

"I'm not sure what other me did, but we better get out of here." He grabbed the girls hand and started running towards his apartment.

YGO

"I'm sorry," he apologized when they arrived at the front door. "I didn't even think how inappropriate it is to have a young lady over."

"You're so sweet. It's fine, I live with four other men. I'm used to men's houses." Launch replied. They weren't on the same page at all.

He opened the door and let the girl in. "Do you want tea or anything else?" He asked walking over to the kitchen to make himself something. He was hungry after who knows what the thief had been doing with his body.

"I'll have tea thank you." She took a seat at his small dining room table. "Do you live here with anyone else? Everything is so tidy, I've never seen a man's apartment look so neat before."

"It's just me," and the spirit that lived inside his head and took over his body at will. "The men that you live with are they your family?"

"My family disowned me because of how I am," she replied with a sad smile gracing her face. "I'm not related to the boys but they're the closest thing to a family I have. The two little ones are Goku and Krillen. Goku's a sweet boy he, the reason I now live with them. I changed in the middle of a police chase and Goku didn't know what police were due to his own upbringing and rescued me from them. Krillen's a runaway monk. It's fun, I get to teach them after I've finished cleaning. Yamcha my age and comes from a family of bandits. He's reformed and trying to stay away from the lifestyle he once had. Master Roshi is the kind old grandfather, he teaches the boy's martial arts. Yamcha's girlfriend Bulma sometimes stays with us. They're the first people to ever accept me the way I am."

The thief snorted, once a thief always a thief. He highly doubted the bandit had changed his lifestyle that much.

"That sounds nice." Ryou smiled looking at the photo on the mantle from when his own family was still happy. "My father, the only family I have left. He's never outright disowned me, but he doesn't like the way that I am. We always move because of me. He sends me money, and I see him at his workplace every now and again."

The girl sneezed again, the other girl taking control. The Thief King smiled as he took control of his hosts body, leating his host have awareness this time. The two thieves smiled as they spoke, connecting with someone else for the first times in their lives. Someone who loved his profession and did just as well as he did, as long as she didn't lose control.

DBZ

Ryou, the Thief King and both Launches developed a strong friendship over the following months. The blue haired Launch and Ryou would talk about their interests and other friends, cook together and other hobbies they both enjoyed. The two thieves would talk about different robberies and heists.

"I typically work alone, but would consider a partnership?" The thief king offered offered.

"Normally I wouldn't, but in this case, I think I will be willing to bend my own rules. Just promise me one thing." She asked him.

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Protect my other self when I lose control." The blond launched asked him.

"Only if you protect my chosen host when I lose control," he replied.

He didn't lose control often, but when he did he need his host protected from the Pharaoh, Marik and anyone else out there who posed shadow magic, and he had a feeling that the woman before him was a thief of her word, much like he was.

The two thieves sat together planning their next heist, and when they lost control there, two hosts would chat and have tea. It was a start of an unusual, but true friendship.


End file.
